Lilin
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Dari lilin yang tersisa separuh itu, kau akan menemukan bukti sebuah kesetiaan. [Ciel/Lizzy AU]


**Lilin**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Kuroshitsuji karya Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**Ciel/Lizzy AU**

**.**

**.**

Ciel menganggapnya makan bersama, tapi Lizzy tidak. Lizzy suka mengenangnya dengan sebutan _dinner_, seperti adegan-adegan romantis yang sering ditontonnya, di kala ia mengambil cuti sejenak sehingga hobinya pada bioskop menjadi-jadi, semasa ia masih bekerja di bisnis penerbitan dulu.

"Apa bedanya?" Ciel bertanya, setelah mereka duduk hanya berdua, sembari menunggu sang pelayan mengambil menu pilihan.

"Tentu saja berbeda." Lizzy tidak kalah, menjawab dengan lebih tangkas.

Dengan ini maka Ciel tertarik untuk menantangnya dengan berujar, "misalnya?"

"Oh, banyak."

"Misalnya?" Ciel masih belum puas menggoda.

"Pokoknya banyak, Ciel."

"Ya, banyak bagaimana?"

"Oke. Aku akan menjawab. Makan bersama terdengar seperti orang pacaran, sedangkan kita bukan lagi muda-mudi yang mengumbar kemesraan sesaat." Lizzy mengangkat jemarinya, menonjolkan jari manisnya yang kini terlilit sebuah cincin emas polos. "Lihat. Kita sudah terikat. Kita sudah lebih intim. Terhitung sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kita adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah sekarang. Jadi _dinner_ adalah kata yang lebih pas ketimbang makan bersama."

Ciel pura-pura mempertimbangkan, raut wajahnya seolah berpikir. "Bisa diterima. Cukup masuk akal. Misalnya yang lain?"

"Hmm ... karena sekarang keadaannya adalah malam? Jadi _dinner_ sangat sesuai."

Ciel mengangguk. "Kau cukup cerdik juga, Lizzy. Yang lain?"

Lizzy memiringkan kepala, seolah ingin mengorek otaknya agar bekerja lebih cepat.

"Misalnya yang lain?" Ciel mengulang, separuh menahan diri agar tidak menertawakan tatkala melihat wajah Lizzy.

"Hmm ..."

"Hmm?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Ciel."

"Misalnya?"

Lizzy memasang wajah cemberut, sebal sebab tahu betul ia telah termakan godaan Ciel. Ciel batal tertawa. Ia lalu meraih jemari Lizzy dan mengamati cincin tersebut dengan lekat.

"Kau suka?"

"Tidak usah ditanya."

Ciel tersenyum, hanya tersenyum—senyum yang bagi Lizzy adalah satu-satunya senyuman termanis di dunia, yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan, yang hanya ditunjukkan hanya kepadanya seorang—tapi justru dengan hanya satu senyuman itulah Lizzy memahami, dengan amat sangat, bahwa suasana hati Ciel sedang begitu hangat.

"Aku jadi teringat pertemuan-pertemuan kita, sebelum menikah." Tiba-tiba Lizzy mengalihkan alur pembicaraan. "Waktu itu kita sering mencuri-curi waktu setelah pulang sekolah. Makan-makan di warung sederhana, bahkan kita pernah makan bersama sambil mengerjakan tugas."

Lizzy tertawa tapi Ciel tidak. Pandangannya meredup sejenak. "Aku yang sering menjadi pengkhianat di antara pertemuan-pertemuan itu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Ciel. Toh itu sudah masa lalu. Bukan salahmu kalau kau harus mengikuti begitu banyak kegiatan di klub. Aku memahaminya."

Kadang-kadang, Ciel begitu membenci sekaligus menyukai sifat Lizzy yang satu ini: tidak pernah egois dan selalu peka dengan kesibukannya, bahkan saat Ciel sudah mulai menjalani masa-masa kuliah, kemudian masa-masa bekerja di luar negeri, yang membuat mereka harus menjalani hubungan dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

"Kurasa seperti inilah risiko menjadi kekasih orang cerdas," imbuh Lizzy, yang membuat Ciel kembali tersenyum, seperti tadi. Iya betul, seperti tadi, yang begitu menjerat sekaligus mempesona, yang sungguh menenggelamkan dan menghanyutkan pada saat yang bersamaan, satu senyuman yang mampu merobohkan gedung bertingkat tak terkira ... duhai, sungguh indah benar, teramat indah senyuman itu. Lizzy bahkan bingung bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya dengan begitu tepat.

Sayangnya, dalam perhitungan Lizzy sendiri tentunya, Ciel itu tipe lelaki yang pendiam. Seperti kebanyakan manusia bertajuk jenius, ia bukanlah lelaki romantis. Ia sedemikian pendiamnya sehingga jarang Lizzy menemukan adanya momen romantis yang terbentuk (atau sengaja dibentuk). Butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar mereka bisa saling mengerti dan mulai menerima satu sama lain tanpa perlu ribut berkompromi. Tapi sudah menjadi watak dari Lizzy mungkin, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Rasa sayangnya menutupi segala kekurangan. Ia juga percaya bahwa kehadirannya akan melengkapi ketidak-sempurnaan. Pun sebaliknya.

"Aku sangat bangga mendengarnya. Istriku sekarang pandai sekali menyindir rupanya."

Mata Ciel beradu pandang dengan mata Lizzy. Keduanya sama-sama sedang menatap dengan nakal.

"Jujurlah padaku, kau lebih suka kucium dengan terang-terangan atau dengan gelap-gelapan?"

"Mak-maksudmu gelap-gelapan?" Lizzy mendadak geragapan. Jangan salahkan pikirannya yang sekarang tengah mengimajinasikan tiga hal: ranjang, selimut, dan telanjang.

Ciel menyeringai.

Penerangan dari lampu-lampu elektronik di ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja padam.

"Ciel? Apa yang—"

"—jangan takut, Lizzy-ku. Tunggulah selama satu menit. Ini adalah kejutan untukmu."

Kening Lizzy dikecup tanpa perlu mengucap permisi.

Lizzy menurut. Ditunggunya dengan sabar permintaan dari Ciel.

Dari balik kegelapan, Ciel tengah menyalakan pemantik. Sebuah lilin berwarna seputih salju dinyalakan di atas meja. Aromanya campuran antara wangi dari bunga mawar dan kasturi, begitu memabukkan, begitu melenakan.

Cahaya lilin tersebut perlahan tampak benderang, menerangi meja yang kini telah tersedia makanan dan minuman lezat di atasnya. Namun, keterkejutan Lizzy tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ.

"Aroma ini ... "

Hati Lizzy sedemikian terenyuhnya ketika memandangi sebongkah lilin cantik itu sehingga ia tak sadar akan rintik yang perlahan turun di sudut matanya. Ciel memandang lekat pada kedua manik miliknya.

Sekali lagi, Lizzy tersihir oleh senyuman Ciel. Membawanya pada pertemuan di waktu _itu_.

Seingat Lizzy hanya ada meja, kegelapan, dan senyuman.

Di penghujung akhir sekolah menengah atas, Ciel pernah mengajak Lizzy mengunjungi sebuah rumah makan. Rumah makan itu sangatlah gelap. Walau di luar adalah siang yang sangat panas, ruangan di rumah makan tersebut tak memiliki penerangan yang cukup. Lizzy sampai menyangsikan, apakah mereka benar-benar akan makan di tempat semacam ini. terkesan seperti bar untuk kaum gay atau lesbian. Ciel hanya tersenyum menanggapi, meliht Lizzy khawatir adalah hiburan yang manis ternyata. Lalu ia pun menenangkan Lizzy, berkata bahwa tempat ini sangat spesial.

Maka dimulailah acara makan. Sebongkah lilin yang gemuk beralas mangkok mungil dinyalakan. Mereka berdua makan tanpa bersuara atau bercakap seperti yang sudah sering mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini kegelapan dan keheningan menjelma menjadi sumber suara. Aroma lilin yang harum mulai tercium, mengiringi kekosongan yang sunyi tapi anehnya, bagi Lizzy, bukan hanya bermakna sunyi biasa. Wangi lilin terus menyebar menusuk hidung. Begitu kuat, bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, Lizzy masih ingat betul bagaimana wangi lilin begitu kuat terpatri dalam ingatan. Kata Ciel sendiri, lilin itu harganya mahal. Benarlah apa yang sering dikatakan oleh para ilmuwan, bahwa penciuman barangkali adalah hal pertama yang terbentuk saat manusia masih dalam kandungan dan hal terpenting dalam kehidupan manusia itu sendiri.

Usai makanan habis, lilin itu belumlah habis. Tinggal separuh. Ciel berinisiatif untuk membawanya pulang. Akan ia jadikan kenang-kenangan pertemuan penting sebab di akhir pertemuan ini, ada desah singkat yang menguar keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel mencium Lizzy.

Aroma yang juga membawa kesadaran Lizzy kembali dari masa lalu menuju masa kini.

"Iya, benar. Ini lilin pada waktu _itu_," ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum simpul, yang membuat Lizzy menatapnya kagum, setengah tak percaya, setengah takjub saat menyadarinya.

"Ciel ... ingatanmu sungguh luar biasa ternyata."

"Semua tentang pertemuan kita, aku selalu mengingatnya. Bahkan tentang apa makanan kesukaanmu, film favoritmu, hal-hal yang kau sukai atau yang kaubenci, aku selalu mengingatnya, Lizzy."

"Aku kira, waktu itu kau sudah membuangnya. Tapi bukankah itu sudah lama sekali, Ciel? Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya lilin itu sudah rusak, kan? Kenapa sekarang masih terlihat bagus?"

"Kau bertanya karena memang tidak tahu atau sedang berpura-pura tak tahu, Lizzy?"

Giliran Lizzy yang terhenyak. Tahulah ia seberapa dalam kesungguhan Ciel mencintainya selama ini. Lilin itu yang dengan bijaksananya telah menunjukkan.

"Aku selalu membawa lilin itu kemana pun aku pergi, bahkan ketika aku di luar negeri, aku membawanya dan menyimpannya, sebab bagiku lilin itu adalah dirimu. Bukan fotomu yang selalu kulihat saat aku merindukanmu, Lizzy, tapi lilin itulah yang kupandangi. Lilin itu adalah cerminan dari dirimu."

Jika lilin itu adalah lilin yang pernah Ciel nyalakan dan telah ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan lihatlah, lilin itu masihlah lilin yang bagus, masih tetap cantik dan wangi; itu artinya Ciel telah rela merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh selama ini. maka bisa diambil kesimpulan: jika kepada lilin saja Ciel bisa menjaganya dengan sedemikian luar biasanya, bagaimana dengan cintanya untuk Lizzy? Tentu saja, tentu saja tidak perlu ditanya. Ciel pasti akan menjadi pendamping hidup yang setia untuk Lizzy.

Sempurnalah air mata Lizzy.

"Aku selalu mempercyaimu, Ciel. Sekarang dan nanti."

Pelan saja, kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, dalam kegelapan dengan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin dan semakin memagut dengan mesra saja sebab terlengkapi dengan wanginya.

.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang cinta_

_Bagiku cinta selalu tentang menerka-nerka_

_Siapa dengan siapa, bagimana dengan bagaimana_

_Tapi hari ini aku menemukan satu hal lain saat aku menatap matamu, saat aku melihat senyum yang terlukis pada indah lekuk wajahmu_

_Bahwa aku benar melihat cinta di sana_

_Bersahaja namun terasa mesra_

_Semestinya memang seharusnya tetap menjadi semestinya_

_Karena sudah semestinya kita bersama_

_Mengabdi kepada keabadian cinta_

.

Sekarang, Lizzy harus menggulung kembali ucapannya. Sebab, siapa bilang Ciel bukan lelaki yang romantis?

[fin]

Thursday—Feb, 21st 2019


End file.
